


禁欲系———禁欲受

by riyikketsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyikketsu/pseuds/riyikketsu
Kudos: 16





	禁欲系———禁欲受

a看着坐在床边的背影，讪讪的收回了想要触碰人头发的手，“我不逼你，医生说你最近发情期，房间里有抑制剂和营养液…我上班去了。”  
只听“砰”的一声，门被关上了，o下意识回头看了看，那个人已经走了。o无奈地摇摇头，毕竟只是商业联姻而已。  
o和a刚结婚不久，因为商业需要，两家人不得不搞这种事情，但o向来性子冷淡，对谁也不笑，独来独往惯了突然让他结婚，自然是一万个不愿意。a倒无所谓，自己独自生活这么久结婚就是多一个人吃饭而已。但已经结婚半个多月了，o竟然一句话都没和自己说过，一直睡在客房，甚至住在一个屋檐下，一天连面都碰不到。  
这让a很为难，且不说是婚姻关系，就哪怕是个合租人也会偶尔聊聊天吧！每每a想和o搭话，却只能收到o毫无感情的眼神，以至于这么久a还不知道o的喜恶是什么。因为结婚了所以a自然而然地接手了关于o的事务，比如私人医生，律师之类的。前不久收到私人医生邮件说，最近要到发情期了，如果想要孩子的话，需要多努力，还有营养液已经在快递的路上了。  
但就目前这个样子，孩子是肯定没有的，所以a又订购了一些抑制剂，想着这几天还是在另一个公寓住吧！o安全度过发情期自己再回来。  
  
正如医生所说的那样，第二天o就有了发情的症状。o熟练地打开抑制剂注射，又开了瓶营养液。a走之前就给房间开了换气，所以麻烦的信息素并没有留下多少。抑制剂渐渐生效，o无力地躺在床上小憩，醒来时有些嘴干，但力气已经回复大半，便爬起来给自己倒了杯水。刚喝了一口就听门被钥匙打开了，o转身一看，竟然是a。  
a回来取几件换洗衣服，打开门就看见o坐在沙发上喝水。  
“呃…我取几件衣服。”说完便迅速到自己房间。尽管开了换气还是能清楚地闻到o的信息素，想来是刚打完抑制剂，a不逼o和自己结合，便以最快速度收拾自己东西。  
o觉得头晕感又涌了上来，a刚一进屋虽然信息素不是很浓，但对于仍处于发情期的o来说算是加倍春药，o扶着墙艰难地挪向自己房间。头晕感夹杂着燥热和不适，让o每走一步都困难异常。  
  
a刚合上行李箱，只听客厅一声巨响，他慌张地冲出去，o已经倒在了地上。并且散发着与他清冷性格完全不同地甜腻的味道。a强忍着自己地欲望，把人抱起来放到床上。  
o的体温异常地高，隔着衣服a都能感受到，光是这几步就足以让a的忍耐力达到极限。a把抑制剂放在床头，他不敢再多留，害怕自己控制不住。  
事实上a真的控制不住，他还没离开房间，就听见o在床上难耐地扭动着，甚至还发出几声轻哼。  
  
临时标记应该不会被记恨吧？  
  
a试探性地走到床边，捧着o迷迷糊糊的脸，“我现在给你个临时标记，或许能让你好受一点，这个一个月就可以自动消除，醒来把抑制剂打上。”  
a轻轻吻住o，将自己的信息素一点点灌输进去。o真的很美味，a还无耻地在这种状态下勾着人舌头不停占便宜。一吻完毕a睁开眼发现o正直勾勾地盯着自己，a慌张地正准备起身，却被o一把抓住衣领。a就在毫无防备的情况下被o强吻了上去。  
这一吻不似刚才所具有的安抚意味，而是赤裸裸地欲望。o的吻毫无章法，完全就是凭着欲望在索取，信息素也不加控制地释放。  
渐渐本能占据了a的大脑，a覆上人任凭o在自己怀里索取信息素。o被情热折磨地够呛，手下慌乱地扒着a的衣服，两只手不停地在人胸膛和腹部摸着。  
当o握住a已经起势地下体，a仅存的理智促使他拉开o的手，a喘着气放开人的唇，“想要？”a低头看着平常冷冷清清地o现在却充斥着欲望的眼睛。  
o难为情地别过头，但身体的不适却又惹得自己不禁夹紧腿磨蹭，难得地向人露出渴望的眼神。  
“咱们认识这么久都没说过话，就这样做了，不太合适吧？”a却不急，倒想对o调戏一番，“说说你让我干什么？我想听听你的声音。”a一边俯下身去含住o的耳垂，另一边把o的裤子褪到膝盖。  
o能清楚地感受到周遭陡增的a的信息素，这些东西又惹得自己后面的爱液分泌更胜。o咬了咬唇，极小声地贴近a说：“干我。”  
a轻笑出来，手指故意绕到o身后，在穴口出打转，又刺激得o在自己怀里颤抖起来，“你刚说什么？我没有听清楚。”  
“呜呜…干、干我…不要再弄了，受不了了…”o终于忍无可忍，他紧紧抱住身上的人，哭着向人说出自己的诉求，发情真的太难受了，害怕自己下一刻脑子就要被烧坏了。  
听到从来没想过让o说出口的话，a愣了一下，遂笑了出来，“你的声音我很喜欢。”  
  
在被进入地同时，o抬头吻住了a，将自己嘴里的呜咽声全数送给人。a抱着o的腰，知道o是第一次，便极尽温柔。哪处会使o舒服得颤抖，哪处能让o失声叫出来，便轻慢地帮人磨蹭着。o渐渐得了趣，忍不住夹紧体内的物什，却不小心惹得a控制不住力度狠狠地撞了进去。  
“呜！”o下意识咬住a的唇。a吃痛抬起头，却只见o眼里啜着泪委屈地看着自己。  
“我轻点，乖。”a再次俯身，轻吻o的眼睛。身下动作明显慢了许多，o被a照顾地服服帖帖，像猫儿一样蹭着a的胸口。  
信息素交缠着使得周身地情意更浓，a忍得辛苦，却不得不保持理智不弄疼了人。只有在嘴上多占些便宜，把o得脖子和胸口啃得红红的，好缓解自己对人的欲望。  
o察觉得到a的隐忍，他不想让a委屈自己，o抬起头贴在人耳边，“嗯…没事的，我…我能受得住，快一点……啊！”  
还没等o说完，a就像得了特赦一样，撞在o敏感的内壁上，“这可是你说的，一会儿别哭出来。”a狠狠地吻住o的唇，不似刚才的温柔缠绵，倒像是用力地碾压、蹂躏。  
  
洪水一般的快感又涌了过来，o慌张地抓紧人，体内被毫无怜惜地操干着，o到底是低估了a的力量和欲望。现下自己连哭声都支离破碎。o一直被忽略的前端，也被顶的泌出清液。  
o的体内炽热柔软，a忍不住想多探索一些。当顶端将生殖腔口顶开时，陌生的感觉让o下意识紧紧夹住a。a吸了口凉气，他知道这里意味着什么。o对a突然停下有些许不满，自己晃了晃腰。  
“你…愿意标记吗？”a控制住o不要乱动，他必须确认这件事。o胡乱地点了点头，他从结婚的那一天起就已经做好了准备。  
  
一汩汩热流冲进生殖腔的同时，o失声尖叫了出来，a的结牢牢卡在体内，而后颈那块脆弱的软肉此刻已被人咬破，强有力的alpha信息素一股一股充满o的体内。  
  
时隔半个月，终于完成了结婚的最后一个环节。  
a将已经无力下床的o收拾干净抱回床上。眼下，那人脸上已经退去红潮。a读不懂o的感情，o没说话只是任a抱在怀里。  
“你要不喜欢这样，咱们以后就你有需要的时候做。”a开始自顾自地找理由圆场，“我知道你不喜欢这种商业联姻，如果你觉得如此实在过不下去，咱们分开住也行，各取所需也行，我是alpha我无所谓，你一个人有不方便的时候给我提就行…唔！”  
o没等a说完就在人唇上轻啄了一口，“累了，睡觉。”  
a讶异地看着在自己怀里蜷成一团的o，随后便心领神会地撩开o的碎发，在额头轻轻印了一口，“好，以后再说。”


End file.
